A Twist on an Everyday Life
by monkeypixie9
Summary: I don't know what to say. A report on a exagerated winter break between Agana Hyden and me : Not really "get real" But ideas from "Get Smart". I don't own some of the things but the names!


A Weird Twist on an Everyday Life

At the beginning of a new decade a family by the name Higurashi, which lived in England, was traveling to the United States of America to begin a new life. The daughter KaSandra, who went by Kassy, was in the back of the rental car listening to her country-rock music, on her IPod. Sitting beside her was her best friend Kenzie listening to her hard metal. When Kassy's mom call over her shoulder that they were in Minnesota all she got back was "Yeah, thanks mom," in a Norwegian accent I might add, before they went back to their music.

After a few hours Kassy's dad stopped outside a museum were they would be meeting up with Kenzie's older brother Davien and his wife and kids. When they showed up Kassy's mom was already in an argument with the historian about Chinese Legend.

"Ancient Pooh Bear was a god! Don't cha know!"

"I don't understand! You last name, Higurashi, is Japanese, you are from England, and you have a Norwegian accent! To top it off you have an extensive knowledge of Chinese Legend!" panting the historian continued, "It doesn't make any scene!"

Davien's wife, Kendra, rolled her eyes as Davien tried to fallow the conversation between the two. When Jenessa, their daughter, got out of the car with the one year old Sanayia in her arms; she made her way to Kenzie as fast as she could yelling Kenzie's name as she went. They quickly hugged, afterwards Kenzie toke Sanayia in her arm cooing to her softly. When out of no were all that could be hear was dad's phone. Saying sorry as he backed out of the door, he answered his phone with a formal "Hello." For the next three minutes all that could be heard from behind the door was a series yeses and oks. Everyone stared confusedly as dad, or as everyone called him Sam, approached saying we need to go see Grandmother. Without a misconception in their minds they agreed full heartedly. Not stopping to think about the fact that they had left behind Kassy's mother or the fact the Sam was watching Kenzie with a close eye.

Arriving in Alexandra with a population of only five people they all got out of the two cars. Grandma ran out to meet them; but she didn't spare a glance at anyone but Sam.

"Sam! We must hurry they are getting antsy"

"I know, I know. I've got the girl right here and was heading in right now."

"Good, 'cause I don't want my head chewed off if you let this one escape!"

Everyone stared in wonder again when Kenzie finally got the notion to pay attention to what they were talking about. Looking up with shock on her face, she asked, like her mouth was filled with candy, "Wha?"

Kassy face-palmed, when Sam whispered to grandma, while pointing at Kenzie, "LaVone, we need to get her inside," pausing before he continued "before she runs away," glaring at her "again." LaVone smiled cold heartedly as she snapped her fingers for the signal to the guards; I guess you could call them, to come out to take her inside. Meanwhile she was kicking, struggling, and screamed for help while trying to get away, again.

Calling from behind Kassy yelled "Let me mate go!"

Kenzie's brother and his family stared dumb-founded, again, as more 'guards' came out and took Kassy inside as well. When they arrived inside they were soon lead down stairs toward the washing machine. Sam, push his hand against the side of the washer that would be removed to admit people into a small hidden doorway. Pushing the duo forward they entered into a dark passageway, at the end lay a light.

Jokingly Kassy whispered just loud enough for Kenzie's deaf ears to hear "I see the light at the end of the tunnel." Giggling, Kenzie replied about the same volume "I love it! You know, comedy is more my thing though."

"You a comedian; don't make me laugh. " She burst onto a fit of laughter doubling over holding her gut.

Pushing her along, Kenzie made it apparent that she was annoyed. Arriving at the end of the tunnel all that could be seen was a gigantic globe.

Pointing at the globe Kenzie asked to no one unparticular, "What's the point to the globe, they ain't Santa." Facing the globe

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!**

**This isn't reeally a fanfiction...well kinda...**

**Authors: Agana Hyden & Danny Crash-test**

**Finnshed soon! Its for school and yeah....we need to get it done :)**


End file.
